


The Secret Recipe

by lonewoolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewoolf/pseuds/lonewoolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern/Bakery AU</p><p>Arya returns to King's Landing for her school holiday. She visits her friend Hot Pie, who's recently opened a coffee shop/bakery. She helps him balance his accounting books and while she's there she meets Gendry, Hot Pie's friend and coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need a bit of fluff. What can I say? Lots more to come, I just have to type it basically.

Gendry noticed her as soon as she walked through the door of the coffee shop. She was a tsunami of energy. She moved with an aggressive ease.

All eyes were on her-people looked up from their books and laptops. One unnoticed man even smiled at her. She walked with purpose, instead of walking up to the counter, or stopping to ponder the menu, she was headed for the end of the counter-the entrance of the kitchen.

-Can I help you? Gendry called down to her.

-Just here to see Hot Pie, she said, Is he here?

-He's on his lunch break, Gendry replied. _How does Hot Pie know a gir like her?_

_-_ Oh, she said, crestfallen.

-He should be back soon. He just left to get some take away. 

-Oh, alright, she said, perking up, I guess I'll just take a seat 'til he gets back.

-Can I get you something? he asked, eye brow cocked.

-I'm good, thanks.

She pulled out a chair and sat at a little table, pulling out her phone.

Gendry went back to wiping down the counter tops.


	2. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Pie returns to the cafe and introduces Arya and Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters were short, so I just rolled them all into one.

She quickly sent a text to Hot Pie.

 

> _Lovely place you've got mate! Can't wait to see you_.

She set her phone down on the small round table she had plopped down at. The barista guy was wiping down the display case--the various bakery goods on their platters, out on the counter top. It wasn't what she expected of Hot Pie's Bakery, but then she wasn't sure what to expect. Every item looked perfect, each one in a neat stack atop the gleaming silver platters. The cafe itself was small, there were a few tables behind her, a couple couches and arm chairs at the other end of the granite coutner top, under the front windows. It was warm and cozy, soft music played over speakers... She smiled at the thought of her old friend running a successful business.

She hadn't gotten a good look at the barista before. He was tall, muscular, with black hair and wearing dark wash jeans and a grey henley... and an apron she noticed as he stood up to retrieve the platters on the counter. He looked up once the platter was securly in his hand and met her gaze. She gulped nervously and looked down. At that moment, her phone buzzed. a text from Hot Pie appeared on the screen. 

 

> _Oi! I didn't know you were in town. Be back in 5._

_  
_She unlocked the screen, quickly typing, _I didn't know I'd be back!_

_  
_**Gendry**

**  
**He hadn't stopped looking at her since he caught her watching him. She went back to her phone, but his eyes were on her while he finished putting the platters back in the case. He could get a better glance at her now that she was seated, not the graceful ball of energy she was when she came in. She didn't sit still, he noticed, her foot bobbing up and down mindlessly and she was chewing on her lip. She had her unruly brown hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. She wore tight black atheletic pants and a baggy grey sweatshirt that exposed one fo her shoulders, and, he noticed, a black bra strap.

Hot Pie popped through the door, looking twice as large in his puffy winter coat. He carried take away bags, one paper, folded over, one plastic stuffed with styrofoam containers.

-Aye mates! He called as he approached the counter. He set his take away on the counter just as the girl looked up from her phone. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around the sleeves of Hot Pies piuffy coat.

-Hello to you to! he said hugging her back.

**Arya**

**  
**She released her arms from around Hot Pie. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the barista starring at them while placing the last of the pastry platter in the display case.

-Are you hungry? Hot Pie asked her, I've got Chinese. You can have a pastry too. A coffee?

-I'm not particularly hungry right now, she replied, I just couldn't wait to see you!

 

Hot Pie grabbed his take away and settled down at the table she was just at.

-I'm famished, he said, but if you don't mind me eating in front of you...

-Mind? I don't care at all, she said sitting down in her chair, why would I mind?

-Well now that your a univserity woman and all, Hot Pie teased.

-If you went to uni, the barista said, you'd be Hot Plate.

 

Arya grinned, it was dumb joke, but she was glad he was jumping into the conversation. Besides I spend most of my free time at scholl stabbing people with swords, she added. She saw the barista raise his eyebrows. 

-Don't worry they've got protective gear on, she told the barista.

-Well, that's comforting, he replied.

-Oh, mates! Hot Pie exclaimed, I forgot to introduce you two... Arya, he said, gesturing to the barista while holding a crab rangoon, this is Gendry, he helps me run this place.

-Nice to meet you, she said.

-You too... so how do you guys know each other? Gendry asked, folding his arms over his broad chest and leaning back on the counter.

-Ah... uhm, Hot Pie said, taking a bite of food.

-Well, Arya started, when my family moved to King's Landing, for my dad's job, Hot Pie's dad was our chef... She trailed off, realizing she must sound stuck up. 

-Year and the last time we saw each other was six years ago? Hot Pie said, unsure of the years that had gone by.

-More like seven! Arya said, correcting him.

-Where does the time go, Hot Pie shook his head and continued eating. 

-So is your dad, like a diplomat? Gendry asked her.

-No, he was on a special assignment, but... uh... he's retired. she said, avoiding his gaze.

-Alright, I get it, I won't ask any more questions, Gendry said, smiling at her. She looked up just in time to see it. _He has a nice smile._

 


	3. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next three chapters. More of Arya's and Gendry's interaction at the cafe, having just been introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I was writing really short sections!? I don't know. Seems silly to just type 100 words and then not keep going.

He could tell she didn't want to talk about her parents for whatever reason.

_I guess I can't blame her._

_  
_He smiled to try and make her feel better. She just looked down again. When she breezed into the cafe he'd never take her for "shy" or "bashful." Normally he wouldn't mind a lull in converation, but he felt like he should talk to her since Hot Pie was busy eating.

-So you go to uni? He asked.

-Yeah, she answered shortly.

_I guess I've offended her, dammit._

_  
_-And you do fencing? he asked. With a pause, then added--Wait are you a student at the House of Black and White?

-Uhm, yeah... She said.

-Seven hells! He said, eyebrows raised.

She looked down awkwardly. 

-I... uh... well that's pretty impressive, Gendry said with a nod. 

-Thanks, she said returning his gaze. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

-So you work here? Are you a baker too? Arya asked him.

-Nah, not a baker... I just serve food, make drinks, clean things. Nothing fancy. He replied.

She nodded in reply. There was another lull spurred by her response.

He tried to think of something to say, but just looked at her. She sat up straight, had a dancers posture-- _she is a dancer, a water dancer._

_  
_Hot Pie had finished his food--all of it. _That's got to be a record._ Gendry supposed he couldn't hold it against the guy--he worked from 4 AM until noon when Gendry got there... and he worked around food all day...

  **Ayra**

**  
**The conversation faded. Gendry leaned back on the counter his arms still crossed. She sat there bobbing her leg absent mindedly. Hot Pie had finished his food, clearly he was ravinous, he barely paused between bites to breath.

-Oi, since when were you coming home? Hot Pie asked her, closing up his empty containers and putting them in the trash can at the end of the counter. 

-I found out Monday. My tourney got canceled. She replied, First time I've been back here in, I don't know how long, seven years?

-Where are you staying? Hot Pie asked.

-With Sansa, Arya said tersely.

-That's no fun. He said absent mindedly.

-I want to see your kitchen! She said hopping up from her seat.

-Oh Alright, Hot Pie said.

**Gendry**

**  
**A couple of customers walked in as Hot Pie and Arya went in the back. Gendry made up their orders absent mindedly, thinking about the tail end of Hot Pie and Arya's conversation. He couldn't help but wish she'd come aroudn the cafe during her break. Especially if she didn't care for this Sansa person.

-Hot Pie this is so cool! He heard Arya say, and her and Hot Pie emerged from the back.

-Hey do you think you could have a look at my books? Hot Pie asked her--You were always the best at sums.

-I've been telling him for months to get a professional accountant, he chimed in.

-I can come by tomorrow and look at them, she replied, ignoring his comment.

-When do your classes start again? Gendry asked her.

-I've just got two weeks off, she told him, but I might go back to Braavos before then.

-Oh you can't leave early you just got here! Hot Pie said.

-Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow! She said, I feel like I'm in the way at Sansa's apartment. She's always busy planning some event. So-and-so's wedding, retirement party... something.

-Well I'm about to head out, Hot Pie said to him, and then turned to Arya, I can walk you to your stop. 

-Sure, she said and they left.


	4. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya returns to the cafe to work on the accounting books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another few chapters coming at you guys! It's pretty fluffy. Also an excuse for me to write about food. xx
> 
> PS: Cheese Danish is how I refer to Nikolaj Coster Waldau so all of that is basically an in-joke with myself. :X

Arya slept late the next day-the only restful sleep she could remember in years.  _Maybe its because I fell asleep thinking happy thoughts._

10:30 flashed on the alarm clock on the nightstand. It took her a moment to remember where she was--Sansa's apartment--she should have known by the way that everything was perfectly coordinated.

 

_I hope I'm not too late to help Hot Pie with his accounts._

Still, she didnt rush to get out bed, she was on break after all.

_Hot Pie would want me to savor the moment._

_  
_However, in the stillness all of Arya's dark thoughts crept up on her. She thought about the last time she was in King's Landing... she shook her head trying to erase the thoughts.

 

The only cure was to keep moving. She hopped out of obed and dressed quickly--putting on some denim leggings and a long sleeve black shirt. She pulled on a pair of fur lined boots and pulled her hair back.

 

She washed her face, put on minimal make up and left Sansa's perfect apartment. She found her way to Hot Pie's Cafe and was overwhelmed by the sweet scent of pastries baking--Arya's stomach growled.

Hot Pie walked out from the kitchen just as she walked up to the counter.

-Hey Arry! he said, hearing one of her childhood nicknames made her heart swell with memories.

-Want something to eat? Hot Pie asked her.

-Yes, I'm fammished, everything smells so good, she said.

-What'll you'll have? Hot Pie asked.

-Oh, I don't know. What are those? They smell good, she asked, trying to stop herself from drooling at the pastries he'd just brought out on a tray.

-Cheese danish, he said.

-I'll take one of those, and a coffee.

-Coming right up! Get comfy, Hot Pie said, putting the tray down and taking off his oven mitts.

Arya sat at the same little table she sat at the day before. In a few second Hot Pie had sat a plat with a danish on it on it and a mug of coffee in front of her.

-Cream? Sugar? he asked.

-This is fine.

-Black coffee? Hot Pie asked her, You are so badass. I take mine with seven sugars.

Arya lifted the mug to her lips and blew on the hot liquid to cool it off. She took a sip of the strong bitter brown liquid and felt the warmth of it flow through her.

-When do you want me to start on the books? She asked, eager for a menial task to distract her from the dark thoughts that were still looming.

-I'll go grab them-- and the receipts, Hot Pie said- Just enjoy your breakfast, yeah?

-Alright! Arya said and took a bite of the still warm danish. The flaky pastry dough and the cream cheese danced, the sweet and sour, danced in her mouth. 

hot Pie brought the books and when Arya finished her danish she started in on them.

**Gendry**

**  
**She was there, at the cafe, when he arrived at 11:30. _She looks even better than she did yesterday._ He squashed the thought _\--She's Hot Pies friend, and she's probably loaded. Too rich for you buddy._

_  
_Her head awas burried in the accounts book and she stuck her pencil behind her ear as she added a row of numbers on a calculator. _I didn't know we had a calculator... That must be hers. I bet it was expensive too._

_  
_She didn't notice him walk behind the counter and trade his coat for his apron. He so a mug on her table, amongst piles of receipts, so he grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to her table.

-More coffee? he asked her.

She jumped, startled, shook from her sums.

-Sorry, her murmured.

-More coffee is good. She nodded.

He topped off her mug and shee looked up at him and smiled.

-Thanks, Gendry, she said. Their eyes met and he smiled back until she awkwardly looked away.

-No problem. He said, finally--How are the books?

-Seven Hells, she said with a heavy sigh, a blood mess.

-I'm not surprised, he said--Hot Pie's alays too busy to balance them.

-Well it's good you guys are busy, she said, you're definitely in the black.

-That's a relief, Gendry said, walking back to the counter and began making more coffee and turned to her and added--Speaking of busy, it's almost the lunch rush.

-Should I go in the back? she asked--I don't want to take up a table if customers need it.

-That's probably a good idea...

She collected her books and a few piles of receipts and made a second trip to get the rest.

-Don't forget your coffee, he grinned, watching her retreat into the back office for the second time.

-Ah... yes... I'm going to need it, she said with a sly smile.

He pitied the work she had to do-he knew Hot Pie hadn't balanced the books in months. He pitied that she'd be in the back until after lunch...

She came back once more for her coffee and he busied himself with refilling the pastry trays before lunch.

Hot Pie emerged from the kitchen just as the lunch rush desecended upon them.

The next couple hours flew by. After the lunch rush Hot Pie bid him adieu.

-Makesure you check on Arya, he said--and we owe her lunch, mate... and dinner probably!

-Will do, Gendry reassured his friend. Gendry realized he couldn't remember the last time he had a meal sitting down. It would be refreshing to say the least... and with Arya across the table from him...

Just then a few young people drifted in. He presumed they were out of school for break--like Arya.

He served them quickly hoping he'd have a chance to duck in the back.

 


	5. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a continuation of the last chapter.

Arya popped her head to see if the rust was through. There were a few people in the cafe, using the free wifi, but the lunch rush was over.

The hours had flown by and her head swam with numbers.  _I need a break._

_  
_-Need more coffee? Gendry asked as he spied her head poking out from the kitchen.

-I need, she sighed, to not look at any sums. My head is swimming.

-Take a break. He added, grinning, I won't tell Hot Pie.

-Can I have a glass of water? She moved to lean against the counter. 

-Sure. Coming right up. Gendry said grabbing a glass from underneath the counter, and a pitch of water from a small fridge. He handed it to her and their finger tips grazed.

Gendry smiled a bit, timidly. Arya felt her cheeks flush, she hoped he didn't notice.

-How're them books? Gendry asked moving his hand to the back of his neck.

-They're... good? I mean there's so much to catch up. She told him plainly--But I don't mind. It's something to do.

-Come on, he said, as if to tease her, I bet there are a hundred ways you'd rather spend your break.

-I'd just be vegging out at my sisters apartment, honestly. She told him with a shrug.

-But it's your break your supposed to veg out. Gendry joked.

-Yeah, I suppose. She laughed--I've just always spent them training or going to tourneys.

-Well then you really deserve a proper break, he said with a smile.

-I should... get back to the books, she said with a heavy sigh.

-Want something to eat first? Gendry asked.

-Yeah... maybe I need a snack before I go back, she said. 

-What'll you have? He asked.

-Whatever if your favourite, she said, with a small smile. 

-Alright, have a seat. I'll bring it out to you. 

Arya sat her usual table. He brought her a plate with a light golden brown little cake on it.

-What is it? She asked, and then took a sip of water.

-Just try it. Gendry said,  _flirtatiously?_ She wondered.--And then you tell me.

-Well... okay... she said with mock reluctance. She kept playing around, picking up the cake and loooked it suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

She looked up to see Gendry grin. The cake was heavy, dense, with powered sugar on top, that rained down on to her plate when she picked it up.

She took a bite. The cake had an airy texture despite its density. It was sweet and seemed to bea cross between shortbread and pound cake. 

She made a funny face as she chewed, to keep the game going.

-So? Gendry asked her leaning, almost sitting, on the edge of the counter. His arms were folded over his broad chest.

-Is it--she pause dramatically and scratched her chin--short bread? pound cake?

-Both. Gendry conceded with a shrug -- I've asked Hot Pie how he does it and he refuses to tell me.

-Secret recipe? Hmmm... Arya grinned.

-What? he asked, raising his eyebrows.

-Maybe I'll ask him for his secret as my form of payment, she joked.

-Good idea, Gendry said, but that will never work!

-A girl can try, Arya shrugged.

A customer came in and Gendry went behind the counter to take her order. Arya kept eatin the cake, but watched Gendry out of the corner of her eye. The customer-a woman, maybe a few years older than her-had soft light brown hair that flowed around her face in waves.

She swore she thought she saw Gendry smile--widely, not his usual half smile--at the woman. Arya took a sip of water to try the rush of heat that overtook her.

Arya pulld her hair back into its ponytail--she had taken it down earlier when the sums were giving her a major headache.

Gendry and the woman had a jovial convesation that lasted until he handed the woman her coffee. Gendry wandered back over to the end of the counter by Arya's table. She'd quickly finished her cake and water. Just as he reached the end, to come sit where he had been. She bounded over and disposed of the dishes in a washing tray.

-The books, then. She said excusing her self.

-Want more water? Gendry asked, with a confused look on his face.

-No thanks. Arya replied, calling back to him, she was steps away from the storage room and office.

She sat at the desk and her face flushed hot read. She sighed and put her face in her hands.  _No. Not envy. Not jealous._

**Gendry**

**  
**After Gendry had served Marg--one of his regulars Arya had disappeared into the office with barely a word.

_I was kind of hoping she'd move back to the front..._

_  
_The rest of the afternoon went by slowly.

He caught Marg looking at him a few times from behind her laptop. He half-smiled at her. It was hard not to--she was gorgeous. But where Marg was all smooth and talk and elegance, Arya was strong and had obvious rough edges, but he found himself drawn to all of them.  _If Arya's a stony shore, I want to be dashed upon the rocks._ Marg was pretty... but not his type.

The regulars hung around until 4-4:30 then began clearing out. There was a small rush just after 5--which was typical, people had just gotten out of work. Between customers he cleaned the counters and pastry case. He'd made a ritual out of it all and usually found it theraputic, all the repative motion gave him a few minutes to reflect or day dream.

Marg left just as the sun was setting. The rays of sun light danced in her hair and made it shine golden. Any other day he may have let his mind wander to fantasies--but to day Marg seemed to pale incomparison... to Arya.

-See you tomorrow Gen, Marg called out and he waved.

-Yeah, later.

Instead of Marg's soft curls, he imagined himself undoing Arya's ponytail-running his hands through her wild hair. She would stare up at him with playful eyes.

He jumped a bit when she appeared in the kichen doorway.  _She moves quieter than a shadow._

_  
_-Sorry for scaring you. She said with a slight smile.

-Where are all the customers? She asked after scanning the cafe.

-Gone. It's almost closing time, he answered, dropping his rag back into the bucket of hot soapy water.

-Already? She asked.

-Yeah... I'm going to start counting out te drawer--so I'm sure one or two stragglers will show up and pay cash, he joked.

She smiled.

-Well, you'll be pleased to know I've got the books caught up to this year--the beginning at least. She beamed.

-Damn you work fast, he said opening the till--Hot Pie should pay you extra.

-What can I say? I really want that recipe, she laughed.

He grinned and began his counbt. When he looked up she'd gone back to the storage room. 

As he predicted, a straggler came in--and paid cash-messing up his count. He locked the door after that and Arya emerged in her parka on. She bounded, in her usual way, for the door.

-Hey, where are you going? He asked her.

-I was going to head out. She said turning back to look at him.

-Nope he said, counting the bills from the till.

-What? She said eyebrows raised.

He finally finished county the till.

-I'm taking you to dinner, he said.

-Wait, what? She said eyebrows raising up even higher, but he swore he saw her smile slightly.

-Hot Pies orders. He said.

-Oh. He swore she seemed a bit cresfallen.  _Plus I really want to sit opposite a girl like you for an hour or so._

_-_ Will you check my count? he asked her, Since you're so good with numbers. I need to round up the tash and take it outside.

-Oh alright. She came back to the counter. He went around to the trash cans, while she counted the bills and coins he had laid out on the counter.

Their totals matched so they put the money in the safe and he grabbed the trash. They headed out into the wintery night.

-Mind walking? He asked her.

-Nope.

-Not too cold for you? 

-I'm from the North! She said, playfully offended.

-Pardon me, mi'lady. He replied in the same playful tone. He stopped to fling the trash bag into the dumpster.

They walked down the alley in silence... and then a few minutes more without saying anything. Just their breath making trails in the night air.

-What kind of food do you want? he asked her.

-Don't care, she said, Anything at this point.

-Ok. I know where we're going, he said.

A few more moments passed, their boots chucking through the snow and ice underfoot.

-The North, eh? Gendry teased.

-Aye, she said with a grin.

They crossed a busy intersection and passed a crowd of young people headed to a night out. He got in front to lead the way. He turned back to look for Arya--he didn't want them getting seperated with so many people around.

He grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her near him. He saw a few of the guys in the passing group leering at her. She hardly noticed.

-Mr. Protective! One of them howled to the other. Gendry took half a step towards them to show how he towered over them. The guys backed away.

-That's what I thought, he muttered and continued down the street.

-Uh... thanks. Arya said sheepishly. He dropped her hand and moved his own to pull on the back of his neck.

-No problem, he said softly. He turned to see her expression...  _crestfallen?_ He put her hand by his side hoping she'd reach out to grab it, but she didn't.

-Few more blocks, he told her. They walked in silence once more and finally crossed the street to the restaurant.

The hostess sat them at a cozy table near the fire place.

Gendry took her parka to hang it on a near by coat rack, and his own coat up as well.

They sat and stared each other for a minute, untill the hostess returned with menus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This moves so slow! I didn't realize when I wrote it. How do you guys not hate me at this point? :X


	6. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry go out to dinner... "Hot Pie's orders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished the chapter in a Clash of Kings were Arya, Gendry and Hot Pie escape from the burning hold fast... so many feelings.

Arya looked at the menu but after working on the accounts all day her head was still pounding and swimming with numbers. She shut the menu.

-Know what you're getting? Gendry asked.

-Maybe... She said with a smirk

-What then? He said smiling back.

-Not telling, She said smugly.

-Fine be that way, He said, still smiling.

She felt trapped by his gaze, as if his eyes--sparking blue pools that they were--could some how see through her.  _This is silly. He's just being nice. He's just doing what Hot Pie told him to do._

Their waiter arrived.

-Know what you want? he asked plainly and without pretense.  _I could get used to a place like this. No stupid manners to worry about._

-Fish and chips and a coke, Arya said. She'd seen the fish and chips on board with Today's Specials written in purple chalk.   
-Same for me, Gendry said, she raised her eyebrows at him.

-I'll get that order in, the waiter told him as he left their table.

-Same thing? She teased.

-Yeah.. it's really good, he said with a shrug.

-Alright... she said her eyebrows still raised. She avoided meeting his gaze, though he looked at her intently.

She looked around a bit. The restaurant was scant big enough for the bar, the fire place and a few booths by the front windows and a couple tables at the center. The walls were exposed red brick and overall, the place had a hip but laid back feel, with dim lighting and the fire place warming their cold fingers. Soft downtempo music played over speakers.

Arya couldn't help replaying the walk to the restaurant. She thought of the group of guys who'd tried to harrass her. She hadn't even notice their stares as she was concentrating on not slipping on the ice.  _I should have my eyes open. I could have confronted those guys myself._ She lingered at last on how Gendry grabbed her hand an pulled her closer to him, so the guys wouldn't bother her and she wouldn't get lost...

-Hey... thanks again for uh... She trailed off, unsure what exactly to say.

-No problem, Gendry said with a sheepish smile and a shrug--Some guys can be so rowdy.

-It's obnoxious, Arya said, Guys in Braavos are worse. _  
_

-I bet, he murrmured, moving his hand to the back of his neck the way he had a few times before.

-The sailor types don't see women often I suppose, She mused hoping to figure out how to make it a conversation.

-That doens't make it okay, he said, I figure you can probably hold your own--I don't know what came over me back there.

_I wish I had someone like you around in Braavos..._

-I can, but don't apologize. I genuiely apperciate it, she said putting her hand over the hand he had on the table for a second. She pulled away quickly as the waiter stopped to drop of their Cokes.

-So, she started, not sure what she was going to say--You're from King's Landing?

-Yeah, he said, Flea Bottom.

-Oh, she said and almost added  _I used to chase cats there..._ but stopped her self from saying something so stupid.

-What else do you do besides work at the cafe?  _I'm going to keep asking questions until a conversation happens._

-I go to school part time, Gendry said.  _He looks at me awfully intently for someone who doesn't talk much._

_-_ I'm studing welding... Gendry added--We're on a bit of a break too.

-Oh cool! Arya said with a small smile.

-Yeah I guess... His hand went to his neck again. She hoped she wasnt't making him uncomfortable.

Before euther of them could speak again their food arrived. Arya dug in--realizing she was ravinous. The fish was battered perfectly and the fries were just a little burnt--how she liked them.

She noticed Gendry was eating quickly too-- _maybe he's in a hurry to leave..._

-This is... she paused, realy good.

Gendry grinned.

-I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favourite places.

-It's so laid back, she said looking around at the tables and bar crowded with patrons--and the wait staff doesn't constantly hassle you.

-It's a plus, he agreed. They finished their food in silence.

Gendry paid the whole bill, despite her protests. 

-Hot Pie's paying for both of us. Enjoy it, he said... Ending the argument with his stupid, perfect grin. He went to hostess station to pay.

-Oh alright, Arya said, but then put a few silvers on the table as a tip.

**Gendry**

They stepped out once again, the chilly air filling their lungs briskly.  **  
**

-Walk you home? Gendry said, gesturing for her to lead the way.

-You don't have to... it's quite... _far..._ She told him.

-No I want to, he said--Come on lead the way.

-If you insist, she said, you must be exhausted from working all afternoon.

-Nah. Im alrigh, he assured her--After work I would have had dinner and headed to the gym, so this is my exercise instead.

She grinned at him and led the way. He followed close behind and when the wind picked up he caught a wif of her shampoo.  _She smells... and looks... **lovely**. _

-So, she said, this is my sister's place. Please don't judge me by it.

-Oh gods, he said, does she live in the Red Keep? 

_I hate that creepy planned community._ The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

-Yeah, Arya said sheepishly.

-Sorry, he stammered, I didn't mean... I'm sure her place is lovely.

-Oh, it is, she said, but it's almost too perfect. It's weird.

-That places creeps me out, he admitted.

-Yeah? You spend a lot of time there? she asked playfully.

-Used to, he said.

-Oh yeah? Who was the lucky lady? she teased.  _Marg does live there..._ _not that I ever visited her place. She's a customer more than a friend, I guess. A loyal customer._

-Used to work there, Gendry clarified--Me and Hot Pie, at this cafe they have there. The owner, our boss, was a major prick. His son worked there too... and when I say worked, I mean that loosely... He mostly tried to boss us around and liked to steal from the till... The owner tried to pin the missing cash on me or Hot Pie, said he was going to call the police, but he never did. He knew it was his own kid... We got fed up, so we quit... and then we figured we should start our own place a couple years back.

-Oh yeah, Arya said, Hot Pie mentioned that once I think... Sorry about your boss.

-Hmm, don't worry about it, he said, that place closed up about a year ago... Bad management, He laughed, adding--Besides, I'm my own boss now... or well technically Hot Pie is--loan's in his name...

-Don't let him boss you around too much, she teased.

-Don't worry, I don't, he said with a wink.

-Wanna take transit? she asked, It's just a long walk...

-If you want, he said. He looked up realizing they were passing by the entrance to the underground station.  _Hardly realized where we were. I'm talking too much._

-I don't mind walking, she replied, if you don't. 

-I don't. I like the city at night. It's better, or well, brighter with all these lights on...  he said.  _And you can barely notice the garbage on the street with all this black snow piled up._

-Yeah. It's gets dark so early, she said--Wasn't like that when I left.

-Winter! He groaned--How do you Northerners do it?

-Uh... I don't really know, she admitted, her cheeks red from the bitter wind blowing through the city.

-First winter? he asked her.

-First real one, she conceded.

-Me too. They say this one is dragging on too, he said.

-I've avoided it mostly--Braavos is a lot warmer than here, she said looking at her feet.

-Lucky, he mumbled.

-I... er... kind of miss it being cold, she said, adding in a whisper--I miss Winterfell.

Just then little snow flakes began to fall and their eyes met--hers looked wet--she wiped a snowflake...  _a tear?_ from her cheek. He grapped her gloved hand when it dropped back to her side. They walked the rest of the way in the cold without talking. Even the streets fell quiet when they reached the suburbs, quiet except for their footfall in the snow and ice.

-This is her street, Arya said after a long while, gesturing to the right.

They walked down the street aways. Arya paused at a walkway in front of a building.

-Thanks for dinner... and for walking me home, she said softly, still clasping his hand.

-No problem... it was my pleasure. Gendry said, matching her hushed tone.  _Something 'bout the quiet out here... it's like a ghost town with all these half empty condo buildings._

-I had a lot of fun today, she said and stepped away to go inside, letting go of his gloved hand. _It's cold even with these damn things on. .._ but the hand she'd been holding was far colder than the other one.

She paused at the top step, before the door, her hand on the doorknob, adding--so uh see you tomorrow?

-Yeah, see ya, he turned to leave.

-Walk safely, she called after him.

-Will do, he said, turning back to look at her, small snow flakes still clinging to her dark hair.

He smiled. She smiled back.

-Good night, Arya, he called out, as she walked through the door way.

-Good night, she called out to him and then shut the door to the building behind her.

He thought of her the whole walk back to his apartment. His heart felt heavy when he thought of how she'd be returning to Braavos shortly.


	7. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya goes back to Hot Pie's cafe and finishes the books. After the cafe closes Arya and Gendry go to Hot Pie's apartment for dinner.

The next day Arya went back to the cafe--a little latter than the day before because she'd laid on the bed thinking of the night before.

-Morning, sunshine, Gendry teased. He was wrapping his apron around his waist when she walked in-- _he's just arrived as well._

The lunch rush came and went--Arya worked diligently, reciept by recipet through the past year of the books. She didn't stop until she was done. The sums once again floted around in her mind. She stood a little too quickly, making her self dizzy. She grabbed the back of the chair until the spell passed.

She went to the front of the cafe and Gendry was serving a customer, so she helped herself to a glass of water. She turned to see Gendry chatting with the customer--the gorgeous one from the other day. Arya felt a pang of jealousy rising hot inside her. Her mind circled back to the night before--the way Gendry had held her hand on the walk home from the restaurant and her envy subsided.

The customer took her coffee and sat down.

-How's it going? Gendry asked her as she sipped the water she'd poured.

-Done, she said with a small smile.

-You're done? he raised his brows.

-Mhmm, she nodded.

-Guess I don't owe you dinner, he said crossing his arms.

-Hot Pie already invited me to dinner at his place, Arya said with a laugh and added--I know you're going to be there. He told me.

-I said I might be there, he said slyly.

-Well, she said, if you're not there I guess you can't be in on my plan to steal the secret recipe.

Gendry scratched his chin in an exaggerated fashion as if considering her offer. Arya sipped her water.

-You know, he said--In that case, I'll be there.

-I thought that'd change your mind, Arya said putting her water glass in the dish tray.

She turned to go back to the storage room.

-If Hot Pie asks you I'm still working on the books, she said with a wink

**Gendry**

**  
**Arya's plan had gone terribly as he knew it would. She was operating under the illusion that Hot Pie was at all organzied. Once she got to their appartment, she saw that that was not the case.

-I don't write my recipes down! Hot Pie exclaimed--They're all in here...

He pointed to his head.

-Gods help us then, Gendry said, turning to Arya--In that case ,you're sure we're in the black?

Arya ignored him, she was blind to everything that wasn't her persuit of the recipe. 

-Hot Pie, Arya pleaded--I'm your oldes friend. Please just give me the recipe.

-I tried that, Gendry told her--You know, before I knew you held that title.

-I don't  _have_ a recipe though, Hot Pie exclaimed from his arm chair.

Arya sighed heavily from her side of the old broken down couch.  _I'm sure this place is a lot different from her sisters apartment. I bet her sister even writes her recipes down and keeps 'em in a little box in her pantry._

-Then just show me how you make them, she begged.

-I'm not going to tell you, Hot Pie said plainly.

-It's not going to work, Gendry told her.

-If it's a matter of being stubborn, I'm going to win, she said.

-It's not a matter of being stubborn, because then I would have the recipe, it it was. Gendry laughed.

-NO, Arya said, reaching out to touch his forearm--I'm more stubborn. Trust me.

He flipped his arm to grab hers.

-No, I'm more stubborn. The don't call me the Bull for nothing.

-I thought it was because you charge at the color red and you're growing horn, she shot back, while breaking his hold on her arm.

-We are not arguing about who's more stubborn, Hot Pie said exasperated--because you're both ridiculous... And neither of you are getting the recipe, ever. I think its time you both leave.

-Well mate, Gendry said--I live here.

-You, Hot Pie said--need to take Arya home.

-Alright, she glared at Hot Pie--Am I allowed to go the bathroom.

-Of course, Hot Pie grumbled.

-But it's at your own risk, Gendry added.  _Can't say I remember the last time it was cleaned._

Arya excused her self and Gendry got up to put his boots on. When he heard the door latch he went to the kitchen, to get an old business card--one of the accountants he'd found for the books--he scratched the info of the front and on the back wrote:

 

> Call me--
> 
> 01410299555
> 
> xx Gendry

He put the business card in the pocket of Arya's coat. She emerged from the bathroom just as he'd gone back to lacing his boots. 

-Weren't you just doing that? She asked him.

-You know me--Stupid Bull. Can't even tie his own laces, he teased. 

Hot Pie had gone into his bedroom and emerged in his pajamas.

-Some of us have a cafe to open in the morning, he said, his arms crossed.

-Point taken, mate, Gendry replied.

-Good night, Arya said, wrapping her arms around Hot Pie's crossed ones. Hot Pie conceded and hugged her back.

Gendry helped her put her parka on and wanted to coax her hand into the pocket, but didn't.  _Arya doesn't like being told what to do._

They walked into the cold night air, snow and ice crunching underfoot. The chatted a bit, about nothing important and Gendry found himself becoming more and more nervous.  _What if she doesn't find it?_

The thought fluttered from his mind, as the wind picked up, and Arya wrapped her gloved hand around his. They walked in like that in silence. He felt her shivering.

-We could have taken transit, he said.

-We're almost there now, she said softly, her teeth chattering.

He let her hand go and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist. He pulled he in and kissed the top of her head. She put her head against his shoulder and they walked th last few blocks to the apartment.

They'd been silent for a long while. They walked to the front steps in silence as well. She turned to face him, but she didn't meet his gaze. Instead she burried her face in his chest and held her in a close embrace.

Eventually the embrace ended and Gendry long for another kind of embrace. They stood there in a moment that seemed like a century to Gendry, him staring at her, her staring at the ground.

He put his hand to her chin and moved her gaze to meet his. He lowered his head and leaned in so that their lips met, sweetly. He put his other hand on her neck to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back a little and took a breath.  _Seven hells she knocks the wind out of me._

-I... uh... thought about doing that for awhile, he confessed.  _Like the whole time you sat next to me on the couch... except without Hot Pie there as an audience._

Arya didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tip-toe, she kissed him deeply as a response. Instinctively he put his hands on her back to draw her in closely. For a blissful second their bodies met in complete passion.

Arya released from the kiss and stared in to her eyes. Her pupils were dialated and he knew his looked the same. Suddenly tears welled up in her steely grey eyes.

-I'm going to miss you, she whispered, tear falling to her cheek. _Your pocket, put your hand in your coat pocket. Please._

-I'm going to miss you too. He said drawing in for another hug and holding her tight.  _I ought to fish it out of there and hand it to her proper..._

Before Gendry could work up the courage to retrieve the business card, a woman walked up the front walk.

-Excuse me, said the woman... her long wavy brown hair shown from under her hood.  _Margaery?_

Just then Arya stood on her toes again to kiss him. He was taken in the embrace and didn't notice Marg's staring at them.

-Gendry? Marg asked, pausing with her hand on the door.

-Oh hey Marg, he said sheepishly, as Arya stared daggers at her.

-See you at the cafe, Gen, Marg told him entering the building.

Arya turned to enter the building.  _Is she going to deck Margaery?_ But as she entered the light from the foyer, he saw a tear stream down Arya's cheek.  _No she's pissed at me, on top of having to say goodbye._ _  
_

-Arya wait, Gendry called.

-Save it. Her voice was rough, but her body language was as defeated as possible. He watched her throw the door open and enter the apartment building. He thought she'd turn back, that she feel his presence, know he was still there, know he'd never left her. She didn't turn back, she just kept going. He could see her get on the elevator through the glass of the front door. He walked home hating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys hate me? Don't hate me.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later...

Arya took her parka out of it's dry cleaning bag. She thrust her gloves back in her pockets and felt something in her right pocket. She pulled it out, a softened scrap of paper. The ink had bled, though not on her coat, thankfully.  _  
_

She unfolded the card. All she could make out was:

 

> Call me
> 
>  
> 
> xx Gendry

The numbers ran together in a inky mess.

Arya sat on her the foot of her bed as a wave of long burried emotion swept over her. She held her hands to her face and cried. She sobbed until she was breathless and the card was covered in her tears. She hadn't spoken to Gendry since the night the woman from the cafe interrupted their goodbye.

The woman, was actually a friend of Sansa's, or her neighbor at least.  _Margaery. Even her name is terrible._ Arya tortured herself replaying that night in her head.

_The next morning Sansa had asked her--_ _Who were you kissing last night at the door? Margaery said she saw you with some guy from the coffee shop._

_NO ONE, Arya had shouted._

_Gendry or something? Marg says she's known him forever, but he never made a pass at her, so she thought he was gay. Sansa told her._ _Arya had left the room fuming and holed up in the too-perfect guest bedroom, packing her things to go back to Braavos._

Arya sobbed and tortured herself some more. 

_I bet Marg made a pass at him by now. Since she knows he's into girls. Why wouldn't he date a girl like her? She's fucking perfect._

For a while she'd hoped that Gendry would ask Hot Pie for her number. Call her and apologize.

_What does he need to apologize for? I'm the stupid one. I thought he could really be interested in me. He hasn't even tried to get my number._

Arya threw herself back on the bed, weeping until she fell asleep.

**Hot Pie**

**  
**It was 5 AM. He'd just arrived at the cafe when he felt his phone buzz. _Who in the world is up at this hour? ... besides me._

> **Incoming Call**
> 
> **Arya Stark**

He slid the button on the touch screen to answer the call.

-Arya? He asked, What's up?

All he heard at the other end was a click and she hung up.

 _Must have meant to call someone else._  

Hot Pie shrugged and went about his day.

At 11 AM his phone buzzed again.

> **Incoming Call**
> 
> **Arya Stark**

He hastily slid the button.

_She better not hang up this time. I wonder if this is some House of Black and White code for "Help me. I'm dying."_

-Arya, don't hang up. He said a little too loudly into the phone.

-Hi, Hot Pie, she said, as though she hadn't also called at 5 AM.

-Are you alright? He asked her. Ducking into the kitchen to have some privacy. 

_S_ _he knows its the bleeding lunch rush. Seven hells. **She better be dying.**_

-Yeah. I'm fine. She said, I just need a favor.

He held back a sigh. The last time Arya'd asked him for a favor--when they were kids-- **he almost died.**

_I even saw my life flash before my eyes and I saw all the pastries I'd never get to eat._

-What's up? He asked her.

-What's Gendry's number? She asked plainly. _  
_

_Well she never was one for beating around the bush..._

-That's it? You want his number? He asked her stunned. He'd convinced himself that she was in serious trouble, as Arya was always know for her shenanigans.

-Yeah... Arya said in a sheephish tone.

-You know he tried to give you his number. Hot Pie told her, remebering how Gendry'd come home the night before she left banging and cursing. 

_I didn't know they called you the Bull because you tear the whole place a part, Hot Pie had told him, standing in the doorway to his bedroom, arms crossed._

_Go to bed Hot Pie, Gendry growled at him._

_Not 'til you tell me what your freaking out about..._

_Hot Pie could be stubborn too. Gendry didn't answer him, but he eventually calmed down, after throwing himself on the well worn couch._

_It's Arya. I blew it, mate. Seven hells I blew it. Gendry shook his head._

_Blew what? Hot Pie asked confused. He'd remembered the way she had touched Gendry's arm earlier that night when they were debating who was more stubborn._

_Oh... You like Arry, mate?_

_Yeah. I like her a lot Hot Pie. She's the human version of that short cake-pound cake hybrid you cooked up._

_Then you like her a lot, so call her. I have her number._

_No, mate, she hates me now._

_What did you do? Hot PIe was confused. He was perpetually too tied to care about anything other than the cafe, especially about things like dating..._ Such is life when you get up at 4 AM every day, he supposed.

_I was saying goodbye to Arya, and well Margaery showed up. She lives in the same apartment building as Arya's sister. Arya got mad and stormed inside the building. I think she thinks that Marg and I are **a thing.**_

_Mate, just call her and explain it to her. Hot Pie urged him._ They are perfect for each other, he realzied.

_She'll just hang up. I know, remember, I'm stubborn too._

_Yeah, Hot Pie had said, too stubborn to call the girl you're crazy about... ya know this is just like the recipe..._

_How so? Gendry shot him an annoyed glance._

_You both got so worked up over it. If you guys didn't pressure me, and I thought you'd pay attention and listen and really learn how to make it, maybe I'd show you how to make it._

_I don't see your point mate. Gendry shrugged._ Hot Pie wasn't good with words. He was good with baking, eating, but not words.

_Oh, I don't know mate, just let me know if you want her number. I'm going to bed. You should too._

_-_ I know he tried to give me his number. I found the card he put in the pocket of my parka.

There was a lull in the lunch rush and Hot Pie sprang into action faster than he'd ever had before.

-Here, he told Arya--Why don't you just ask Gendry himself?

He passed his phone to Gendry.

-Ask Gendry what? Gendry said as he put the phone to his ear. Hot Pie went to the counter as another wave of customers entered. He heard Gendry laugh, tell Arya his number, and he wrote down hers. 

-I won't lose it, Gendry told her--I'll call you tonight even.

-Alright, enough flirting, Hot Pie said to him--Come help me make these orders!

-Aye aye, boss, Gendry said--Talk to you later, Arya... Bye.

When he hung up he was grinning ear to ear. He handed Hot Pie his phone.

-So how 'bout showing me that recipe? Gendry teased.

-I'll show you later, mate.

-Promise? Gendry said, it sounded sincere.

-Promise.

-Thanks. I've got a girl to impress with my baking skills, ya know.

Hot Pie rolled his eyes at him, as he put a customer's pastry on a plate.


End file.
